


Team Play

by LdyBastet



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hook-Up, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Ebumi's relaxing but boring stay at an onsen turns a bit more interesting when the Kirishima twins show up.
Relationships: Kirishima Kokuto/Kirishima Sekito/Ebumi Masaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Team Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _match_ prompt on the community. Set at an unspecified time before the Hanazono tournament starts.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All Out!! is the property of Amase Shiori, and I'm just borrowing her characters to illustrate my imaginary gay stories. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt or exploited in the writing of this story. Not making money from this, it's just for fun.

Ebumi rinsed off after he'd scrubbed himself and stood up. He put the soap and shampoo in a box on a shelf along with his bath towel, before walking outside to the hot bath. The evening air was chilly and it sent a shiver through him as it enveloped his still damp body. He quickly slid into the empty pool, and draped the little towel he'd brought with him over his face as he leaned back against the edge. 

The water was quite hot, almost scalding at first, but it soothed his muscles and after a little while the temperature was just right. They'd done some rigorous training the last few weeks, preparing for Hanazono, and he was a little sore. Nothing a trip to an onsen couldn't fix.

He'd rather had stayed at home though, lazing in bed, maybe hung out with Ise watching a movie or two, but this wasn't too bad. Why his parents had decided to actually be at home at the weekend for once was beyond him. They were never at home otherwise, so why now? But they'd given him this trip as a bribe (and to keep him away, no doubt) as it was a gift from a customer at work, but just for one person and they had apparently made other plans anyway. Why those plans involved being at the house made no sense, but it gave Ebumi a chance to get away. Too bad he couldn't bring Ise... they could have had some fun in a place like this, but Ise's older brother had objected, of course. 

Ebumi sighed. It wasn't really as much fun at an onsen alone as with friends.

The door behind him slid open, then closed, and two sets of footsteps got closer. 

"... was so good! I could have eaten another bowl of that!"

"You can always try cooking it at home, right? Wouldn't that surprise mum and dad?"

"I don't know, it looked complicated. By the way, where did they go?"

"They went for a walk. They said they'd hit the bath after that."

Ebumi tried to ignore the conversation as these guys entered the pool. He'd been enjoying dozing off in the hot water and now the peace and quiet was broken. Of course, the guys kept talking, clearly not caring that they might disturb him. 

"... have time to read, you have time to train too."

"I know, Kokuto. But you should know by now that those aren't mutually exclusive. Show me one person who practices harder than me." 

The other guy laughed - a deep, loud sound - and Ebumi got the mental image of a big, muscular guy to match the voice. The other person didn't sound the same, a lighter voice, so probably someone smaller or younger. Or both. 

Ebumi pulled the towel off his face to have a look at them and was a bit startled at first to see the star flankers of the Ryoujin rugby team soaking in the bath opposite from him. Of course. The name Kokuto should have rung a bell, but he hadn't expected the Kirishima twins to stay at the same onsen as he.

"Oh," Kokuto said as he noticed Ebumi moving and seeing his face, "aren't you that guy from that crappy team?"

Ebumi narrowed his eyes. "Crappy?" he growled.

"Come on, Kokuto, be nice! Jinko have good guys on their team too!" Kirishima Sekito smiled at Ebumi. "Ebumi, right?"

Ebumi nodded. "Yeah."

"I heard you got through to Hanazono, maybe we'll play each other."

"If you don't get eliminated before we start playing our matches," Kokuto added with a grin.

"Never," Ebumi said. "We'll win." He looked from one twin to the other. "What are you doing here?"

Sekito shrugged. "We're here with our parents and little brother. Just relaxing." 

Ebumi nodded. Just like him then, except that it was completely different.

"Are you here with your parents too?"

"Nope. Just me." He looked at them again. He'd never seen a more mismatched set of twins than these two. They were nothing alike - one tall and broad and muscular, and maybe a little dumb, Ebumi didn't actually know, and the other short and slim, and a bit nerdy, the smarter one, maybe. If Ebumi had been his old self, he probably would have picked a fight with Kokuto and bullied Sekito. 

"You know," he said, "you two aren't exactly matching. Aren't you supposed to be twins?"

Sekito and Kokuto looked at each other, then back at Ebumi. "We're twins," Kokuto said then. "Sekito is a couple of minutes older than me. And we're matching just fine."

Sekito laughed. "Haven't you seen us play? We're perfectly matched."

"These days, yeah," Kokuto added and poked his brother on the shoulder. He looked back at Ebumi. "Why?"

Ebumi shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking." They were right; they were a formidable team on the field, really challenging; it was just odd how different they were, physically. His gaze moved over their bodies quickly, noting chest muscles, rounded shoulders, biceps... He tried really hard to not let his gaze move down to what was not really hidden in the water. Surely, they'd be equally different there too?

"Kokuto, do you think he's thinking the same thing that I think he's thinking?"

Ebumi looked up. Shit. He'd done it. He'd tried not to look. Kokuto and Sekito were looking intensely at him, but they didn't look upset or embarrassed. Instead, it looked like they were scrutinizing him in return.

Kokuto shrugged. "I don't know what he's thinking. Better to just ask him," he said and Sekito nodded, his gaze not leaving Ebumi.

"Okay. So, Ebumi-kun, do you want to see just what a good team we are, even when not playing rugby?"

"Eeh?" Ebumi looked from one of them to the other, then back again. 

Sekito sighed. "You were checking us out. Are you interested or not?"

Ebumi's eyes widened. Was he... Were they actually asking if he wanted to hook up? With both of them? "Um..."

"Don't worry. It's just for fun, and we don't have anything to do tonight really." 

Ebumi nodded in response. He understood. After all, he and Ise had done things for fun and because they were bored and besides, it felt good, really good...

"If you're staying here alone, you have a room just for yourself then?"

A wide grin spread over Ebumi's face. This was something that he shouldn't do, wasn't it? Something forbidden, something exciting. He'd never had a threesome before, and certainly not with two guys. It was proving to be a much more interesting stay at the onsen than he'd anticipated. "Yeah. Yeah, I have a room, and it's big enough for three."

Kokuto and Sekito looked at each other, some kind of silent communication going on between them. "Perfect," Kokuto said then and they both stood up, giving Ebumi an eyeful of naked, muscular bodies, water dripping off them. "Let's go."

Kokuto put the toiletries bag down on the floor and then let his yukata follow. Sekito wasn't far behind getting naked, and before Ebumi knew it, he was pushed down on his back onto the futon by Kokuto while Sekito was pulling his yukata off.

"Let's see what we've got here," Sekito said as he revealed Ebumi's body, as if they hadn't already seen what Ebumi could offer before, in the bath. "Mm... Nice." He moved his hand over Ebumi's chest, while Kokuto's larger one slid up from Ebumi's thigh up to his abdomen, skirting Ebumi's already half-hard cock.

Having one twin on either side of him, Ebumi reached out to touch them, his hands gliding over smooth skin stretched over hard muscles, firm abs and thighs - so very different from the soft curves of the girls he usually fooled around with. Sekito leaned down over Ebumi's chest, circling one of his nipples with the tip of his tongue, then sucking lightly while flicking his tongue over it. Ebumi sighed, enjoying every touch, and he took one cock in each hand just as his own was enveloped by Kokuto's hand.

Little by little, their breathing grew heavier, hips rocking and hands stroking, and after a little while, Kokuto moved to kneel by Ebumi's head and guided him towards his thick cock. Ebumi shifted and found a position where he could comfortably take Kokuto into his mouth while still stroking Sekito. He licked over the silken head of Kokuto's cock, teasing the slit a little before taking him deeper.

He hadn't been sucking Kokuto for long before Sekito shifted a little to bow down over Ebumi's cock instead, giving him the same treatment that Ebumi gave his brother. His lips and tongue felt even more fantastic on his cock, and Ebumi couldn't help but moan, muffled as it was by Kokuto's cock. There wasn't a hint of hesitation in the way Sekito sucked him and he was clearly enjoying himself, and pleasure spread like a wildfire through Ebumi, making it really hard to keep silent.

Ebumi chanced a glance up at Kokuto. He wasn't moaning, but his breathing had sped up and from the look on his face, Ebumi was doing a good job. One of Kokuto's hands was in Ebumi's hair, and the other one was stroking Sekito's back and shoulder...

Then Kokuto pulled away, leaving Ebumi a moment to breathe, and reached for the toiletries bag by the side of the futon. He pulled out a bottle and squirted some of the contents into his hand. "Roll over," he said, nudging Ebumi while Sekito let Ebumi's cock slip out of his mouth with a small slurp. 

Kokuto's fingers were thick and just having one of them inside him made Ebumi feel rather full. But after a while, he'd relaxed enough to take another, gasping as Kokuto worked on opening him up more. With slow thrusts and the occasional rubbing over Ebumi's prostate, he soon had Ebumi moaning again, pushing back against his hand. "Ready?" Kokuto asked, and as soon as Ebumi nodded, he withdrew his fingers and pulled Ebumi up against him, putting him on all fours. Slowly, Kokuto pushed his cock into him.

"Here," Sekito whispered, having moved to sit in front of Ebumi's face. Ebumi was grateful for the distraction from the discomfort of being stretched open even more, and focused on Sekito's cock - how it tasted, how it felt against his tongue, how Sekito's breathing changed as he sucked him. Little by little, the discomfort was replaced by pleasure, and Ebumi could enjoy the sensation of having a cock on each end, penetrating him, keeping him trapped between them as he was rocked back and forth by Kokuto's strong hands on his hips.

Sekito leaned back on his arms and thrust up into Ebumi's mouth, controlling the rhythm and the pace, and soon he was breathing harder, small, half-choked moans spilling over his lips. Kokuto kept up the same pace as his brother, as if they were a well-oiled machine, a practiced team, and Ebumi's own cock was throbbing between his legs, demanding attention. He reached down between his legs to stroke it, moaning around Sekito's length.

Just moments later, Sekito gasped and hot come filled Ebumi's mouth. He swallowed quickly to not choke on it and then he was pulled back against Kokuto, back to chest, to practically sit on his lap, impaled on his cock. "Ride me," Kokuto whispered darkly in Ebumi's ear. At this angle, Ebumi's sweet spot was rubbed over and over, and it didn't take long before Ebumi groaned and shuddered, coming in hot spurts over his hand. Kokuto thrust into him, hard and fast, and then he stilled as his cock was emptying itself inside Ebumi's arse.

Ebumi hadn't noticed that he'd closed his eyes at some point, but when he opened them again, Sekito was watching them, or more accurately, his brother behind Ebumi...

"Don't think that I'll go easy on you and your team on the field just because of this," Ebumi said when he'd caught his breath, grinning with satisfaction. He was a bit sore, but it had definitely been worth it.

Kokuto laughed. "No, no. On the contrary. We expect you to do more than your best next time we meet."

A thought struck Ebumi. "By the way, do you guys always bring lube to an onsen, and into the bath?"

Sekito shrugged and winked. "Only when we hope to get some privacy, away from family."

Ebumi nodded, but the answer to his question only brought up more questions in his mind, such as what they would have used it for if he hadn't happened to be there, if no one else had been there, interested in having sex, and it had been just the two of them... He decided that some questions were better left unasked and unanswered.


End file.
